


Worth The Wait

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Murdoc gives Riley the option of her telling Mac the secret she has been keeping or he can do it. The choice is hers. Riley knows she should tell Mac her secret, but she’s scared of the outcome of how Mac will react seeing as his reaction to Desi’s secret was anything but pleasant. Will Riley tell her secret to Mac or will Murdoc be the one to expose her secret?
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Worth The Wait

Riley just stood there in silence, she could feel the tension between Mac and Desi. It wasn’t the good kind either. Murdoc had just played the recording of Desi saying, “Mac's not himself. He needs to be stopped for his own good.” Riley could see the hurt in Mac’s eyes, she knew all too well that it wasn’t a fun place to be. She watched as Mac asked Desi why she’d say that? Desi tried to play it off as it wasn’t how it sounded. Riley could tell that Mac didn’t buy her story, she couldn’t blame him, because she knew the truth, seeing as she in the war room, when Desi said he needed to be stopped for his own good.If anything Riley could see how much Desi still didn’t trust him, by trying to deny the recording Murdoc had on her. No matter what the situation Desi was always questioning his every move, something Riley never did, not even when she first met him. 

“Trust is everything, isn’t it? If you don’t have trust what do you have? Now that Desiree’s secret is out, let’s get down to the really important secrets, shall we?” Murdoc grinned so big that it made Riley’s skin crawl. She knew exactly who his next victim was as he gave her an evil look. 

“Murdoc, that’s enough.” Mac shouted, causing everyone, including Riley to jump ten feet into the air.

“Oh Angus, I think you’ll very intrigued by this next secret. It’s about you.”

“I’ve heard enough.”

“But you haven’t, my friend. No one is leaving here until all the secrets are out in the open. This is for your own good.”

“I’m not your friend.”

“I just want what’s best for you.”

Riley couldn’t take the yelling anymore as she stood there watching the two of them going back and forth. It was as if they were fighting like two brothers who were trying to get a rise of the other. It was like who could one up the other more. 

“Enough!” Riley yelled, causing both Murdoc and Mac as well as Bozer, Desi, and Russ to all look in her direction. 

“Oh, Ms. Davis. It’s so lovely to see you again, my dear. Let’s continue shall we?”

“No. We’ve all heard enough.” Bozer said as he stepped closer to Murdoc proving that his threats didn’t scare him.

“Oh, Wilt. This one isn’t about you. Settle down.”

Riley knew that Bozer was just trying to protect her and Mac from the inevitable. She was very appreciative of Bozer and his willingness to protect those he loved. But she knew not even her little brother could stop Murdoc from revealing her most guarded secret. 

“Boze.” Riley sighed as she pulled him back from getting any closer to Murdoc. “It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not Riley.” 

“It’ll all be alright. I promise.” Riley whispered as she made eye contact with Mac and looked away quickly as she could see the worry written all over his face. She couldn’t dare let him see that she was panicking on the inside.

“Now where was I? Oh, that’s right, the next secret that I’m going to reveal has to do with Angus MacGyver. But who does that secret belong to? Don’t make me say it.” Murdoc let out one of his evil laughs before he went on but not before winking in Riley’s direction. “ The answer is quite simple actually. It belongs to the one and only Riley Davis. Now, the only question is should I reveal it or should I give you the opportunity to do it yourself?” Murdoc laughed so loud, causing it to echo through the empty warehouse.

The panic that Riley was feeling as she knew what secret of hers Murdoc was alluding to. At least she had a pretty good idea, seeing as she didn’t have many secrets about Mac that she was hiding. “You better not, I’ll kill you where you stand.”

“Oh really?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Riley said as she felt herself get angrier with each passing second seeing as she hated that Murdoc had the ability to get under her skin. She saw Andrews standing nearby with his chains in hand smirking as if he was ready to attack at any moment.

“Oh this is fun.” Andrews chimed in as he was just as bad as Murdoc when it came to the mind games. 

“Just stop! No more mind games.” Mac yelled out of frustration seeing as he realized that his circle of trust was even smaller than he thought. The last person he wanted to lose was Riley, it would kill him. “I don’t need to know what Riley’s secret is. I trust her. She’s the most stable relationship in my life. Whatever she is keeping from me she must have a very good reason for doing so.” 

“Oh Boy Scout, you don’t make the rules here. I do. We’re going to play by my rules. Let me make one thing clear, I have the ability to kill every single person in this room. Don’t test my patience, MacGyver & friends. Are we clear?” Murdoc asked as he pointed at everyone around the room.

“Yes.” Mac, Desi, Russ, and Bozer all nodded and responded in unison. Murdoc noticed that there was one Phoenix Agent whose voice he didn’t hear. 

“Ms. Davis, did I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” Riley responded as she just wanted this nightmare to be over with. “Son of a bitch.” Riley whispered under her breath.

“What was that? You think I can’t hear you? I hear everything.”

“Oh, I know you could hear me.” Riley smirked as she thought she could play with Murdoc hoping he wouldn’t expose her secret.

“Let’s continue. Riley, are you going to tell Mac and the team or should I do it? You know what? Scratch that. I’ll let you be the one to tell our dear Angus your shocking secret. You can even do it in private, so the others won’t have to know. I’ve grown to be quite fond of you. I still remember the first time we met you were able to hack my system and get all my guns pointed at me instead of our dear friend. It seems like you’ve always had his back from the very beginning. Some things never change. I mean you were willing to risk everything for him. Including going back to prison, heck you would’ve died for him if it came down to it. Dare I say you have a soft spot for Angus MacGyver?” Murdoc asked subtly to confirm what secret it was he wanted of Riley’s to be revealed. 

Riley started to panic as she had no idea how her relationship with Mac was going to survive this. Of course, it’s not as bad as Desi’s secret about not trusting Mac, but this could very well blow up in her face. She feared that she would lose Mac because of this. Riley felt someone grab her by the shoulders. She didn’t dare ask who had a hold of her as she knew it was the blonde hair, blue eyed genius who could improvise at any given moment, standing right in front of her. She couldn’t bring herself to look up as she then would have to come face to face with him. As if things weren’t bad enough, Riley felt as if the walls around her were closing in.

“Riles.” Mac whispered as he held her by the shoulders. “It’s okay. Just breath.” 

“I’m sorry, Mac. I just can’t do this.” Riley said as she broke free from his grasp before running way from everything and everyone.

“Riley!” Mac yelled as she ran from him. Her behavior was worrying him, in all the time he had known her he had never seen her like this. 

“Go, Mac. I’ll handle it from here.” Bozer responded as he patted Mac on the back.

Riley ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go. She somehow made her way outside the warehouse as she just needed the air to breath. She couldn’t tell Mac, but she knew Murdoc was most likely spilling her secret to Mac and the team. She had no idea how she could ever face them.

“Fuck.” Riley screamed not expecting to hear the door open behind her. She stood there refusing to turn around to look at Mac.

“Riley, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. We’ve fooled Murdoc once we can do it again.” Mac explained as he hoped that Riley would feel like she could trust him.

“That’s the thing. There’s no fooling that crazy son of a bitch. He has everything we’ve ever said in the last few months over comms recorded. Fuck, how didn’t I catch this? He’ll know if I lie about telling you. Knowing the way he is he’ll play the recording anyways, even though he gave me his word he wouldn’t. Not to mention you can’t tell a lie to save your life.” 

“This isn’t your fault, you can’t blame yourself for our comms being compromised. But I think we’re fucked seeing as I can’t lie. Riley, seriously, you don’t have to tell me. I’m not going to pressure you. I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone. I’d hate to say it, but Murdoc is right about one thing you trusted me from the very beginning. When the whole thing with Codex went down and everyone thought I went rogue you were the only one who had my back. You were willing to risk everything for me. You committed treason for me. Hell, you made sure I wasn’t alone when I thought I was going to die just like you said I’d never be alone.”

“I told you that you were never alone, Mac and I meant it. I’ll always have your back that’s one thing that’ll never change no matter what.” Riley let out a sigh as she knew she was just prolonging the inevitable in telling Mac her secret. She could feel the blue eyes that she could get lost in staring ever so intently at her, watching her every move.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do this now.”

“But we don’t. Thousands of lives are at stake. I’m scared of losing you. I can’t lose you. I’ve already loss Jack.”

“You’re not going to lose me. I promise.” Mac reassured Riley has he took her hands in his hoping she would understand that he couldn’t afford to lose her either. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Mac smiled as he put out his pinky so they could make a pinky promise. “Come on, Riley.” Mac said as he nudged her waiting for her to put out her pinky.

“Fine. But if you tell anyone about this, you’re dead to me.” Riley smiled as she connected her pinky with Mac’s. “Pinky promise.”

“Pinky promise.” Mac chuckled as he unlinked his pinky from hers.

“Here goes nothing.” Riley whispered as she looked into Mac’s blue eyes. She swore she could get swept away up in them. “I have feelings for you. I know that you’d never feel the same way. That much is clear. I’ve tried to put my feelings for you behind me, but I can’t seem to do that. I know that you said my secret wouldn’t change everything but it changes everything. Fuck, you were never supposed to know.” Riley yelled as she turned away from Mac whose eyes never left her. Riley could feel him watching her as she gripped onto the railing out of anger. She was more angry at herself than anything all because she allowed herself to possibly fall in love with Mac.

“Riles, it’s okay. We pinky promised that this doesn’t change anything.” Mac said as stood next to Riley still watching her intently.

“But it does change everything. I developed feelings for the one person that I shouldn’t.” 

“Riles. There’s nothing wrong with you developing feelings for me.”

“But it is wrong. You’re my best friend who happens to be in a relationship.”

“I don’t think that matters now.”

“Mac, please stop.” Riley whispered as she didn’t want to hear him try to justify her feelings for him. 

“Just listen to me. You having feelings for me doesn’t sound so crazy. Trust me.”

“Care to explain?”

“It’s not crazy because I have developed feelings for you as well. Before you interrupt please let me finish. I realized that I could have feelings for you when we were talking about Bozer’s mom being sick and you moving out. After we arrived home from saving James and you made your way down the hall, I confessed to Bozer that we had a moment and tried playing off as quarantine cabin fever, but it wasn’t. That night in the kitchen when I made up the excuse to go jogging was because something changed for me and it freaked me out. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything because I was confused.” Mac confessed as he watched Riley’s facial expressions. 

“If you have feelings for me why did you go running back to Desi telling her she was the one person who brought you back home? I’m not mad. I’m just confused.” Riley whispered as she couldn’t allow herself to look at him.

“Riley. I know that was stupid but I felt like I needed to try to fix something because I fucked things up with her due to the Codex thing. I was feeling guilty. But now I’ve realized I wasted so much time trying to fix my relationship with Desi. If I could go back and change how I acted I would. I also couldn’t allow myself to think about you, so I used every excuse in the book to get her back, even though I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” 

“Mac, you’re not to blame for this. I told Bozer is was adrenaline due to Codex, but it was a lie. We’re both in denial about how we feel about each other. It’s completely normally that we’ve tried pushing these said feelings away but trying to fix old relationships or throwing ourselves into work more than usual. I don’t want to lose you. You’re pretty important to me. I was scared that my feelings would get in the way of our friendship so I acted as if as I was okay with you getting back with Desi.”

“I’m sorry. But Murdoc exposing our secrets may not be a bad thing. It got us to put everything out in the open. In a way that sick bastard made me realize who I can trust, and what’s really important to me. I have to work on myself and all of the traumas I’ve endured including the losses of Charlie, my dad, and Jack. I didn’t allow myself to grieve for them in the way that I should. I don’t want to start a relationship with you until I’m in the right head space. I don’t want to let you down. You’re too important to me and you’re the one relationship I’m not willing to lose. You deserve to have the very best when it comes to a relationship.” Mac said as he hoped she understood how serious he was.

“Mac, we don’t have to. You don’t have to.”

“Riles. When the time is right for the both of us we can give this a shot. Right now we both need to focus on ourselves. If you don’t want to give this shot down the road that’s okay. Just know that door is always open.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, believe me. I’m scared that down the road we’ll give this a shot and things will end badly between us. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Trust me, I get it. But we can’t live our lives in fear afraid that things wouldn’t work out. Who knows we could be each other’s one true love. I know that’s cheesy, but it could very well happen. If we don’t try we’ll never know. Back in Germany when we were dealing with the bomb we talked about if we’re really cut out for relationships being in our line of work and all. I truly believe if you find the right person it could work. If by some chance things don’t work out you’ll never lose me. Unlike my past relationships you and I we’ve built a friendship first. We trust each other regardless. I don’t think we’ll have any major problems.” 

“We really need to get back inside. We have thousands of lives at stake including our own. I don’t know about you but I’d like to live to see tomorrow.”

“Same. Oh Riles?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re never alone.”

“You neither, Mac.” 

“Thanks! By the way it’ll be worth the wait.”

“I hope so. Now let’s go.” Riley said as she took Mac by the hand leading him back inside the warehouse. 

Riley felt Mac keep ahold of her hand as they made their way back to where Bozer and the rest of the team was. She knew that she and Mac had a long way to go before they could consider giving a relationship a shot. But just knowing that he felt the same way made her feel like it would all work out. But right now they had one mission and one mission only to stop Murdoc and Andrews from killing thousands of innocent lives, including their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..
> 
> So I wasn’t going to post this seeing as I’m feeling kind of ehh about it. But I’ll let you guys decide. The Murdoc episode is the only thing that is keeping my hope alive. I’m having major trust issues. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy the nonsense I came up with.


End file.
